Explodonator
''Difficulty: Easy '' This Achievement can easily be unlocked on levels with huge waves of zombies, by planting a Cherry Bomb in front of a large group of Zombies. To make it even easier, a player may put a Wall-nut or Tall-nut in front and wait for zombies to pile up and then place the Cherry Bomb. This Achievement can first be done on level 1-3, when you first unlock the Cherry Bomb. :Note: This is equivalent to the Nintendo DS version Achievement "Demolitioneer". Strategy The easiest way to earn this is to play level 1-4, when the Wall-nut is obtained. Try to plant 5 Wall-nuts in the right-most column and when enough zombies are piled up, dig up a Wall-nut in the middle of the zombies and plant a Cherry Bomb there. Or, in level 1-10, plant a Cherry Bomb at the final wave to unlock this achievement. Alternatively, after wave 30 or so in Survival: Endless, plant a Cherry Bomb when a new clump of zombies comes onto the screen. You can also place a defensive plant to pile up the zombies. Another way would be to play the Mini-game "BOMB All Together!" on the Nintendo DS version. This can easily be earned in Survival: Endless, especially in the later waves. You can also do this on 1-1, build a regular defense and when it says "Final wave" put 2 (Imitater) Wall-nuts/Tall-nuts on row 1 and 2, dig up all shooting plants''' behind the Wall-nut/Tall-nut and when the zombies stack you may explode them with the Cherry Bomb (Monster Mash may also work instead - especially if you have Garlic and Squash). It is also very easy to do this in Survival: (Hard). Just wait for a huge wave of zombies and plant a Cherry Bomb. Again, it is very easy to do this in Last Stand. Just protect your lawn with defensive plants (preferably Pumpkins) and use a Cherry Bomb when a lot of zombies are close together. :'''Note: Killing zombies in the Mini-game Big Trouble Little Zombie using Cherry Bombs will count, despite of their small size and the achievement also saying "full-size zombie". Trivia *The name of this achievement is a reference to the Cherry Bomb's Suburban Almanac entry in which one wants to explode and the other to detonate and the two Cherry Brothers agreed to explodonate. *On the iPad and GOTY versions, both Cherry Bomb's faces are shown. *On the XBLA version of the game, the lawn ornament for Explodonator is a Cherry Bomb sign with 10 small piles of incinerated zombies. *The Cherry Bomb in the icon has black pupils instead of purple and red. ** ]]It is possible that the designers for the art confused the Cherry Bomb. *The achievement picture is different in all versions of the game. *Using Explode-o-nuts will not count, due to "Take out 10 zombies with a Cherry Bomb". See Also *Cherry Bomb *Demolitioneer *BOMB All Together! Category:Achievements Category:IPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch Achievements Category:Steam Achievements Category:Xbox Live Arcade Achievements Category:Nintendo DS Achievements Category:PSN Achievements Category:Achievements with Other Names Category:PS Vita Achievements